Loss of elasticity, or embrittlement, upon exposure to above ambient temperatures has been a longstanding impediment of many common elastomers. The deteriorating effect of heat upon elastomers has prompted continuing efforts and the use of a variety of remedial measures to improve their resistance to heat, such as the development and use of antioxidants or agents which block the action of oxygen or free radical forming ingredients, and new compound formulations.
The characteristic loss of elasticity or embrittlement of elastomers is a particularly significant and critical problem in the electrical insulating field wherein conductors insulated with heat degradable elastomers are utilized in areas which are exposed to high temperatures, such as leads or wires in or about motors and transformers, or within apparatus containing heating elements or which are otherwise disposed in locations encountering high temperatures.